User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Origins (Part 2: The Airport!)
Narrator: Oh, Meanwhile... At the airport, things was looking so very deep dark for our heroes. It seems what ever happened here apparently happened in the airport too. Steve: Well, it looks like my corvette got us here... I mean, i'm the only one who drives it so why have It? It's just a gas-waster. Ha-Ha! Geh heh heh, Hooba Dooba! Jesse: Okay, everbody is going to be following me, because i'm holding lol the gun. It is the most important part of this whole thing tho... Stella:... I wonder how this happened?... Winslow: Who knows? Bang! But... I'm the only one in the airport without a password! This is like Jesus to me! Ho-Ho! Jesse: This way! THIS WAY! *Everbody followed Jesse* Winslow: I am so very hungry! :( Oh... Can't we take a brake? eh? Steve: Okay everbody, take five! *Everbody rests* Winslow: Ah! A restaurang! Maybe they have food here!? I'll go check! *Winslow even eh... Go in there then he jumped in a hole to the inside of restaurang* WHEE! Hello? Anybody here? >:/ No? I am going in in this sweet locker, It will have some wonderful meat in there! Oh! *Winslow opened the door and he find...* Hm... Well, let's see what they have in here...? OH! OOOOH! :O Oh paste! *Winslow finds a bunch of fish* I... I'm-a... Oh... Goodbye, hunger! And what language means... Jesse:... It looks like Winslow have been gone for long... We probably have to go to find him, we should not ever SPLIT UP AGAIN! Winslow: HELLO THERE! ANYBODY THERE? LOOKLOOKLOOKLOOKLOOK! Don't worry about it, i'm here heh!... *Winslow are in da everbody is and he came with a bag where he put lol all fishes due he saw tho yes* *Steve smells* Okay, Winslow! Woah, it's good to have you back! :D *Smells again* Hey! Hey! Do i smell the i often smell... Fish? Winslow: *Winslow gets loud voice and everything turned red when he is angry* NO! YOU DON'T! HDHDKSGKAHEEKAY! Monster: Yo, man! This thing does even hurt, man! I-I... I can't do no more! Ew! Oh... Feel sick! Wolf: How do you know you're sick? :/ *Then suddenly Monster threw up and alot of green disgusting vomit came out if her mouth... SO disgusting!* *And then Monster suddenly faints... K? :(* Stella: OH NO! Not Monster! Oh! i mean check out her eyes... Gasps! Oh... Ok oh... OH NO! She have never been... She... I... *She sniffles* I think she's dead! ;( *Everbody looked sad and looked at Poor Monster but yes The Narrator then notice in...* The Narrator: but then tho... Monster then... That gal started to awaken! Stella: Gasps oh...! Hi!... OH LOOK! Hey, i... She's twitching! Monster: *Wakes up* Ew... What happened? Steve: YAY! SHE IS ALIVE FOR NOW! :D Monster: Ew... This mess i did... *Then the green vomit started to... Turn to life!* Green vomit: Ew... Groan! Nor been...! Steve: V.V Uh oh... She created a Zombie! Green vomit: EW! GROAN! ROAR! *The... Ok let's say "Slime!" Ok? The slime started to grow up and then he...* Winslow: :P *The green slime turned into a giant Mutant Zombie!* The Narrator: Yeah, The vomit was now once some kind of a zombie i er... Hm... SOME MUTANT ZOMBIE! That's gross! Yeah! Stella: THIS IS BAD!! Mutant Zombie: Now... <>3... Oh mah gawd! *Roars* Steve: Huh-Huh! Gotta go fast and... :( Steve: *Everbody runs away* LET'S GO! Jesse: So.. Okay, this time for me to use this gun because you are BEING A JERK! >:( *Shoots Mutant Zombie* Narrator: )... 9 So Jesse so fought the zombie monster Mutant Zombie... And eh... Yeah it didn't work!... :( Mutant Zombie: *Uses arm and punch away Jesse well...* Jesse: D'OH! *Flies away* AOOAH! Narrator: And then so it started to CHASE THE OTHERS!... *Mutant Zombie runs after everbody else now wow* Steve: C'MON GUYS FOR NOW, LET'S GO! :O *Everbody escape the zombie* *They then hide in a corner even really evil zombie didn't notice them* Steve: I think... We lost him! :D Best! *...Then he saw them :( Oh no!* Steve: I guess we didn't! :( RUN! *They have run again* *The zombie roars and runs with anger and growls* *They jump down electric stairs* (Ok... Now Ender will talk more OFTEN!) Ender: C'mon! C'MON! But... Let's go... *Everbody fall from the stairs and Ender fell first so...* Ender: DAH! OH! ********! GRRRRRRR! (This is censored ALSO we don't know what are he said right?) Steve: Oh! Hoh-Hoh! Oh... NO! *Everbody trips and zombie meets them because he took mostly a shortcut k?* Wolf: AH! Woh! *Zombie shows himself to everbody* Narrator: Oh there was a zombie... AND HE CAME BACK! It was getting closer... And everything was doomed! :( *Sniffs sad* Mutant Zomibe: Now... AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Weird roar once again heh* Wolf:... WE ARE GOING TO DIE! ;( *Jesse appears* Jesse: Not if for "I" have anything to say about it!... HEY! ZOMBIE MAN! >:( *The zombie even looks at Jesse and he was evil because he try to eat Jesse* Mutant Zombie: Huuh? ROARS! >:) Jesse: SEE! *Jesse kicks a statur and it start to fall on the zombie so the zombie got splashed... He is still fat it didn't splash but he was stuck now* Mutant Zombie: AH! AH! Roar! GRoan! :( Wut... *He roared a sad roar* ;( WHY!?... *He fainted* X_X Jesse: HOH HOH HOH! That was no some match for my chaos thingy... C'mon now! We must get to the airport! Before we gets hit by an ASTROID! *Everbody very agreed and leaved the Mutant Zombie defeated!* Winslow:... I hope there's a plan that's comforting for me!... *Mutant Zomibe woke up!* Mutant Zombie: ROAR! GROAN! GROAN! >:( I am alive! END OF PART 2... Sorry if it was TOO "Weird" i just think it would be funny but anyway... Hope ya like it! Category:Blog posts